dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Apprentice's tree
Category:Roleplay TalkRoleplay here: Sandpaw turned to face her companions Dustypaw and FInchwood and let out a mrrow of amusement, Sandpaw was renowned for being one of the best and fastest hunters in the clan and boy she knew it. Sandpaw glanced at her partner in the dynamic duo - Finchwood. With a look of mischief on her face, she puffed out her chest and walked forwards to stand before her two friends. "Hey, mouse-brains!" She shouted demanding their attention. She flicked her nose towards the Apprentice Tree. "The last numbnut to reach the top of the tree has to eat carrion!" She squealed with delight as Finchwood shot off first, however, Dustypaw simply stood stark still. Sandpaw (who was at the moment in the lead) was reluctant to stop but once the warm, luxurious, silky breath of Finchwood had faded she cocked her head and turned to see Finchwood blowing viciously at his paws, as he had skid them across the floor in order to stop causing them to bleed. Finchwood however, was reluctant to show his pain instead hissing in frustration and padding on leaving a bloody trail. Sandpaw rushed up to him and pushed against the tall, dark and handsome tom. Before stepping in front of him to grind him to a halt. In one of her most demanding voices, she screeched in demand to see his paws "Hey tough guy put 'em up!" Finchwood signed mostly in annoyance but there was a hint of amusement underneath. "Excuse me, donkey." Sandpaw's nostril's flared and a red hue started to flood her face, and she backed away blushing. "Shut up, numbnuts!" Meanwhile, Dustypaw had been standing and watching the event unfold before her, the reason why she had refused to take part was because this was clearly rigged. Sandpaw was clearly the fastest however, she was also one of the most careless cats she knew so Dustypaw being the so called 'mother' of the group. Purred in amusement as Sandpaw growled at Finchwood for not being careful before - hushing away in embarrassment. She turned her attention to the muscular male who was approaching in the most casual walk she seen - and ever so clearly hiding the pain that burnt across his disgruntled expression. Finchwood tried to casually approach Dustypaw, with an attempt of a smirk at his successful shaming of Sandpaw who was skulking behind him, no doubt planning her revenge against him. Finchwood called out in his sultry voice - "Hey, Dustypaw what's holding you up? Do you want to be a numbnut!" Finchwood looked at her gaze, unwavering and amused. "Oh, no don't worry about me - I just don't want Sandpaw falling out of a tree like a flightless bird." Sandpaw's ears swivelled up at that stinging jive, of course, Dustypaw had meant it in good humour however, Sandpaw always had to prove that she was what she always said she was. Finchwood turned around to see if he could spot the she-cat which he had assumed was behind him, but a flash of fur brushed against his cheek and Sandpaw had pounced upon the unwary Dustypaw. Dustypaw not being much of a fighter screeched and dashed off. However, this was all in good humour of course. Finchwood sat down once the she-cats had ran out of sight and began to lick the dry blood from his paws whilst he waited for the she-cats to return. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 17:57, December 24, 2016 (UTC)